Save You
by housexbonesobsession
Summary: If you stumble down, I'll pick you off of the ground. If you lose faith, I'll give you the strength to pull through. Tell me you won't give up, because I'll be waiting for you. *ONLY ONE CHAPTER NOW* ... not what you expect ; please read.


A/N: Okay, here's the second chapter to this crazy story. I like this one MUCH better than the first one. And just so everyone knows, these are not meant to be realistic at all, just funny. Hope you enjoy. :)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was late at night, and mostly everyone had left the Jeffersonian except Brennan and Cam. Cam was on the other side of the building working on Limbo cases, and Brennan was constructing a skull in her office. When she finished, she started walking towards Angela's office, intending to leave it there for her to do a facial reconstruction on the next day. When she walked in the office, she noticed the Angelator was on. She put the skull down, and walked over to turn it off, figuring Angela hadn't meant to leave it on. Just for pure amusement, she decided to reach her hands into the streams of falling light. She felt a strange tingling sensation and began to laugh. She leaned further in, and continued to laugh as the particles of light surrounded her. After looking around to make sure no one was nearby, she hopped up on the table, and climbed in. She sat in the middle of the device, with her legs crossed in front of her, admiring the holographic contraption surrounding her. She reached for the remote that Angela kept nearby, and replicated scenarios right in front of her. She had made herself a holographic bowl of salad, and attempted to swim in a holographic ocean. Suddenly, it shut off, and everything was dark.

Booth had just picked up some Thai food to bring over to Brennan's apartment. He stood outside her door and knocked a few times, but there was no answer. He waited a minute or two before taking out his key and opening her door. When he walked in, the lights were all off, and she was no where to be found. He figured she was still at the lab. He shook his head at the thought. When was this woman ever not working? He walked out, closed the door behind him, and prepared to bring the food over to the lab.

Brennan slid her feet out in front of her and tried to slowly climb out of the Angelator, but she hit something hard. She crawled around in the darkness, feeling all around her. There appeared to be some kind of wall. There was no way out. She began to bang and scream, before she realized no one was there to help her anyway.

Booth walked into the Jeffersonian, and searched for Brennan. He looked everywhere he figured she would possibly be. Finally, he tried Angela's office. He figured she might have been visiting her friend. He walked towards the office.

"Bones?" he called out.

"Booth?!" Brennan yelled, excitedly. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's me Bones. Where are you?" Booth asked.

She started banging on the walls surrounding her.

"In here!" she screamed. "In Ange's office!"

Booth walked into her office, and flicked on the light. His jaw dropped at what he saw.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm thinking it's some kind of security device Angela installed," Brennan replied.

"How'd you even get in there, Bones?"

'We'll talk about that later. Just get me out of here."

"How?" Booth asked, staring at the thick wall that surrounded his partner in front of him.

"Use something to break it," she replied.

"How about this skull on the table?"

"NO!" Brennan screamed. "I spent hours reconstructing that!"

"Damn."

"Use your fist. You're strong," Brennan suggested.

"Are you kidding me, Bones? Do you want me to break my hand?"

"You've broken down doors before. I find it highly probable that you have the strength to break down this wall," Brennan told him.

"There's no way, Bones."

"I'll run out of air soon if you don't get me out of here."

Booth sighed. "Fine."

"If you run full speed from the corner of the room, you should generate enough force to break the wall down."

He put down the Thai food in his hands, and walked to the furthest corner of the room.

"Okay. Ready, Bones?"

"Yes. Yes. Go!"

"Wait!" Booth yelled. "I have an idea."

"It's not going to work," Brennan replied.

"I haven't even told you my idea yet!"

"Okay, fine. What is it?" She asked.

"I read this book with Parker called The Three Little Pigs. Ever heard of it?"

"Of course not Booth," she responded. "You know I'm not familiar with common culture."

"Right," he replied. "But anyway, there's three pigs and they all build these houses… and then there's a wolf. And he's big… and bad."

"Is there a point to this, Booth?"

"Right. Yeah. The wolf. He tries to blow the pigs houses down. He huffs and he puffs and he blows them down. Maybe I can blow down this wall around you!"

"That's irrational, Booth. You were unsure if your fist could break this down. Do you really think blowing on it will get me out of here?"

"Let's just give it a try. Alright, Bones?"

She took a deep breath. "Fine."

"But you have to narrate for me, okay?" he said.

"I don't know what that means."

"Narrate. To provide commentary for," Booth replied.

"I know what narrate means, Booth. But how could I possibly provide narration for you blowing down a wall?"

"Like this," Booth began. "Repeat after me. He huffed."

"He huffed."

"And he puffed."

"And he puffed," Brennan said. "Booth, this is ridiculous."

"And he blew the house down."

There was silence.

"Say it," Booth demanded.

"And he blew the house down."

"Very good, Bones," Booth said. "Now when I count to three, you're going to say it all together, and I'm gonna blow you out of there."

"One…"

"Ready in there?" he asked.

"Yes! I'm ready. Just count!" Brennan replied, obviously getting frustrated.

"Two…Three…"

"He huffed and he puffed, and he blew the house down."

Booth took a deep breath, and blew as hard as he could on the wall, and suddenly, she was free!

She jumped out of the Angelator, now with a new fear of the device instilled in her.

"How did you do that, Booth?"

"Magic," he replied.

"There's no such thing as mag--" she stopped. Something else caught her eye. "Is that Thai food?"

The End.


End file.
